1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hypodermic syringes and in particular to adjustable gripping elements therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objects of the Invention
Syringes, particularly those used by dentists, are known which comprise a syringe head having fixed gripping elements by which the syringe is held and anaesthetic is operatively supplied therefrom for the purpose of an injection.
An object of the present invention is to provide a syringe comprising a head which is suitable for all users irrespective of the size of their hand.
A particular object of the invention is to provide a syringe having adjustable gripping means to accommodate hands of different size.